


The Same but Different

by Evil_Fanfictionist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fanfictionist/pseuds/Evil_Fanfictionist
Summary: Allen just turned Mana into an akuma, feeling worse than he had ever felt before. A White hair man though seems to have witnessed the events that took place, he couldn't help but feel connect to the small child with the same white hair and claw arm. So he goes to his aid hoping to bring him out of his sorrows.





	

Allen Walker was a sweet boy, he did nothing wrong, but people always treated him different and it seemed like he was only meant to be alone in his life. Everyone thought he was some kind of monster or demon spawn and the only person who ever loved him was now dead, and to make matters worse he had turned him into some kind of a monster and made that said man hate and curse him. He didn't see the point on walking anymore like he promised the man before he died. He just cried as he laid curled into a ball next to the grave, not caring that he was covering his clothes in blood or dirt. The scene just kept repeating in the back of his mind, what he did to the most precious person in his whole life, Mana Walker. Allen didn't fully understand what happen but when Mana had cursed him he was able to see the soul, Mana's soul. It looked deformed and demonic as it looked to be crying from pain and agony. It made Allen sick to his stomach that he did that too Mana, the one person who saw him as a human being. He didn't deserve to have him as a father or even the name that was given to him by that said man.  
Unaware to the crying and defeated boy at the top of the hill a white-haired figure stood at the bottom as he witnessed most of the whole scene that played out in front of him. He didn't know how to react and just stood there shocked. He had originally been going on a midnight stroll when he heard the sound of the child crying, he followed it but to his heart's dismay, he witnessed something horrifying. He wasn't sure how to react by that point. That child's arm looked kind of like his, the kid's hair turned auburn to pure white. His first thought was that he was getting replaced as a dragon, but shook the idea. It was too early for such things and this child wasn't one of his clan. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the child sniffle at the top of the hill. He was curled up into a ball, he slowly made his way up to the top of the hill hoping to be able to comfort the small child. Once he was at the top of the hill he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it unsure what to say. He instead got on his knees and hugged the poor child.  
The reaction he got wasn't what he expected, he felt the boy tense under his touch and push him away as he quickly stood up. He had distrust and fear in his eyes as he took a defensive stance. He tried to show he meant no harm as he held his hands up to prove he came in peace. The boy just stared at him his look not changing, but his tears still flowing. He watched the boy search over him with his eyes until he noticed the claw hand he had. He smiled softly finding something that might calm him. He slowly reached out his claw hand for him to take.  
"It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Kija, you must have gone through a lot. I only want to help you." He told the boy gently and softly. Kija watched the boy stare at him for a while before he suddenly grabbed hold of his claw and ran into him. The boy hugged him tightly as he cried into him, Kija could only wrap his own arms around the boy as if to protect him. He didn't care that his blood was probably staining his white clothes as he only wanted to comfort him at the moment. He didn't know how long they stayed like that but he eventually picked him up in his arms as the boy continued to cry. He rocked him softly as he soon found the child cried himself to sleep. He sighed as he headed back down the hill and back to his friends. He kept his pace even and slow to not wake the child in his arms.  
Once he reached their camp he went straight to Yun, he was the only one who knew what to do to help heal the boy after all. With his hands full he couldn't shake him awake, so he rocked him with his foot instead. "Yun, Yun, wake up. I need your help." He told him  
The younger male woke up as he glared at Kija, "What? I need my beauty sleep you know." He said not too happy about being woken up.  
"Yun, you got help him," Kija said concern now taking over him.  
"What do-Oh my god!" He said as he quickly stood up noticing the blood on him and the blood stained kid in his arms. Yun quickly took the kid away from him and placed him on the ground as he pulled out his bag. He started with what concerned him most, the left side of his face. He cleaned the blood away as he cleaned the wound and wrapped up his eye. It looked bad and he knew it would definitely leave a scar. He then moved to the rest of his body cleaning the smaller cuts and scrapes he had. Once he was finished and all bandaged up he wrapped him up in a fresh new blanket to keep him warm. "Kija, I will watch him but you might want to change. He seems stable from what I can tell. The worst thing is the gash over his left eye, but it stopped bleeding.  
Kija could only nod as he stared at the sleeping child. He didn't want to leave him as he felt connected to him in a way. He slowly walked away from him as he changed his blood stain clothes for new ones. He then returned as he picked up the child again who happily cuddled into him. Kija could only smile as he yawned himself, "Thank you, Yun. The poor kid, he looks so young but seemed to go through so much. I couldn't even hug him, he looked at me like he was afraid of what I do. It wasn't until he saw my arm that he calmed down enough to trust me." He explained to Yun.  
"What did happen? He looked really beat up, some of his wounds are really old but that gash over his eye is horrid. Who would do something to a kid like that." He said softly as he looked down at him. "Not only that but he looks so skinny, the kids where I grew up were in better condition than he is," Yun finished as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. He wanted more than anything to protect him from the monster who did this.  
Kija looked a bit uncomfortable with that question as he didn't even know how to explain it. "uh...How about I explain when everyone wakes up tomorrow. It's late out and I'm tired, you should head back to sleep too. Thanks again for your help, though." Kija told Yun as he cut their conversation short. He laid down holding the child close to him as he thought, he didn't know what he was going to tell the others, what he saw didn't make sense. Then again he had a gift handed down by a powerful dragon so maybe skeletons could come to life and attack people. Kija sighed as he closed his eyes, he'd have to figure it out tomorrow.  
Yun, on the other hand, frowned as he wanted to know now, but he understand as it was easier to talk as a group and they could decide what to do with him then. He understood why the kid trusted him more after seeing Kija's arm. The boy himself had a deformed left arm so he probably thought they were somehow the same. Not to mention they both had pure white hair. Yun laid down as he soon fell asleep.


End file.
